


Bruderherz

by kettlepillow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Needy Sherlock, Sibling Incest, Strip Tease, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, holmescest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock steht bei seinem jüngsten Fall selber im Mittelpunkt. Mycrofts Unterstützung ist ihm sicher. Seinen Augen entgeht absolut nichts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruderherz

**Author's Note:**

> In meiner Vorstellung sind sie beide etwas jünger als in der Serie. ^^

Die schwarze Limousine fuhr im Schritttempo neben Sherlock her.

Dieser gab sich alle Mühe so schnell und energisch wie möglich zu gehen. 

Der Wind zerrte an den dunklen Locken und fauchte dem Detektiv ins Gesicht.  
Das Auto folgte ihm weiter. 

 

Sherlock riss an seinem Kragen und ließ den Kopf zwischen die Schultern sinken.

„Sherlock.“, rief eine vertraute Stimme gegen den Wind.  
Sein Bruder hatte das Fenster heruntergefahren und war nun auf einer Höhe mit ihm.  
„Können wir dieses Spiel beenden? Es ist ermüdend.“, hörte Sherlock ihn sagen.  
Abrupt blieb der jüngere Holmes stehen.

„Da kann ich ausnahmsweise nur zustimmen. Verschwinde!“  
Mycroft seufzte.

„Ich habe einen Fall für dich der nicht warten kann.“  
Sherlock zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging weiter.  
„Was ist mit Lestrade?“  
Mycroft wurde wütend. „Um Himmels Willen steig endlich in den Wagen!“  
Sein jüngerer Bruder rollte theatralisch mit den Augen und drehte sich schwungvoll in Richtung Hintertür. Sie wurde von innen aufgestoßen und Sherlock stieg ein.  
Sie saßen sich gegenüber. Sherlock sah schmollend aus dem Fenster. Niederlagen gegen Mycroft versetzten ihn emotional zurück ins Kindergartenalter.  
Der Sichtschutz zum Fahrer war geschlossen. Nach einer Weile blickte er ungeduldig zu Mycroft herüber.

„Spricht etwas dagegen, dass du mir zeitnah mitteilst was so unfassbar dringend ist, dass du mich von meinem Besuch in der Leichenhalle abhältst?“, fragte er entnervt.  
Zum ersten Mal sah er seinem Bruder direkt ins Gesicht.  
Dieser richtete seine Krawatte und räusperte sich.  
„Nein. Sicher nicht.“ Kam die nüchterne Antwort.

Sherlock kniff die Augen zusammen. Etwas war anders als sonst. Mycroft war leicht fahrig und hatte schlecht geschlafen, nach seinen Augenringen zu urteilen.  
Seine Hose hatte einen anderen Farbton als das Jackett.  
"Du trägst die gleiche Hose wie gestern.", sagte Sherlock in Mycrofts Richtung. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde lang ließ dieser ein verlegenes Lächeln über die ernsten Züge blitzen, während er fokussiert in einer Aktentasche kramte.  
Sherlock hasste es nicht zu wissen was los war. Ungewohntes Verhalten seines Bruders machte ihn insgeheim stets nervös.

Endlich holte Mycroft einen großen Briefumschlag aus der Versenkung.  
„Also.“, begann er. „ Heute Morgen hat uns jemand Aufnahmen zugespielt.“

Sherlock legte die Hände unter dem Kinn zusammen.  
„Welche Art Aufnahmen?“

„Fotos. Die, wenn sie veröffentlicht würden, Karriere und Ruf zerstören könnten.“  
Er sah Sherlock an. „Es tut mir Leid.“  
Zum ersten Mal klang Mycroft als wäre es kein Sarkasmus der aus ihm spräche.

Sherlock befiel ein furchtbarer Verdacht.  
„Sie fordern nichts. Sind anonym geblieben. Aber wer immer es ist, könnte diese Karte jederzeit ausspielen.“

Sherlock riss den Umschlag an sich. Sein Gegenüber fuhr sich durch die dünnen Haare.

„Wir hatten ein Sicherheitsleck Sherlock! Wir wissen nicht wer es war. Meine Leute haben angeblich nichts und niemanden bemerkt.“  
Der jüngere Holmes starrte auf die Fotos, die er aus dem Papier gerissen hatte ohne auf den Erhalt möglicher Spuren zu achten.  
Dann starrte er Mycroft an.

Selten hatte man beide so starr und still erlebt. Mycroft traute sich nicht auch nur zu atmen. Wartete auf die Reaktion seines Gegenübers.  
Sherlock sah sich alle Fotos an.

Es waren Fotos von ihm.  
Seine Augen füllten sich stechend mit Tränen der Wut und Panik.  
Sherlock wie er sich gerade ein Hemd anzog.  
Sherlock in der Küche. Nur mit Laken.  
Sherlock im Pyjama auf der Bettkante.  
Sherlock in nichts als seiner Haut, unter der Dusche.

Zitternd legte Sherlock die Bilder weg. Er hatte Angst seine eigene Stimme zu hören. Nur eine Frage war ihm geblieben:  


„Wie?“, hauchte er.  
Mycroft atmete aus. Nichts war vom „Eismann“ übrig. Die harte Maske eingetauscht gegen etwas sehr menschliches. Er strich sich durchs Gesicht.

„Wir wissen es nicht. In diesem Moment durchsuchen meine Leute die Wohnung nach Kameras und Wanzen.“ Er atmete durch.  
„Aber…“ Er sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Angesichts der Tatsache, dass meine Kameras den Eingang zu Baker Street 221B vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag überwachen und… aufgrund der… Art der Fotografien, ist es nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand von meinem eigenen Team dahinter steckt.“  
Sherlock viel es sehr schwer zu glauben, dass all das nicht nur ein extrem schlechter Scherz seines hinterlistigen Bruders war. Andererseits würde es seinen ungewöhnlich heruntergekommenen Zustand erklären.  
Sicherlich hatte er seit die Fotos aufgetaucht waren permanent Mitarbeiter verhört und nach dem Leck gesucht.

„Sie sind von vor einer Woche bis vorgestern entstanden.“, stellte er fest. „Den Pyjama habe ich Mrs. Hudson vor sechs Tagen zur Wäsche übergeben. Dieses Hemd hatte ich vorgestern an. Was das Duschen betrifft…“  
Mycroft rutschte in seinem Sitz. Nur ein klein wenig. Er hatte sich sofort wieder im Griff. Sah aber nicht weniger peinlich berührt aus.  
„Das könnte jeder Tag gewesen sein.“, sagte Sherlock und zucke die Achseln.  
Er betrachtete die Aufnahme. Sie war von schräg oben gemacht worden. Etwas unscharf aber in Farbe. Das Wasser lief nicht, so dass die Linse der Kamera nicht beschlagen war.  
Man sah Sherlocks Lockenkopf und die blasse fast haarlose Brust weiter entfernt von der Kamera die Hände die nach dem Duschvorhang griffen und Sherlocks unbedeckte Männlichkeit.  
Sherlock legte den Kopf schief.  
„Oh. Das war Mittwoch. Ich bin mit einer Erektion aufgewacht.“, sagte er.  
Mycroft erwiderte nichts.  
„Ich wollte eine kalte Dusche nehmen. Lästig diese Fehlfunktion des Körpers.“  
„Mhm.“, kam es von gegenüber.  
„Vielleicht hat der Fotograf auf ein etwas expliziteres Motiv gehofft.“, sagte Sherlock mehr zu sich selbst. „Auf allen Bildern bin ich leicht oder gar nicht bekleidet.“ Mycroft rückte sein Einstecktuch zurecht.  
„Das schreit nach einem krankhaften Fan. Einem „Groupie“. Jemand hat gehofft Beweise zu sichern, dass auch der einzige Consulting Detective seinen niederen Bedürfnissen nachgeht.“  
„Da hält sich jemand immer noch für das Zentrum des Universums.“, stellte Mycroft wie beiläufig fest und sah aus dem Fenster.  
„Das ist doch die offensichtliche Intention!“  
„Nur weil es das Naheliegendste ist?“  
Sherlock verstand nicht. Anstatt es offen zuzugeben zuckte er mit den Schultern.  
Mycroft lächelte.  
„Das ist die einfachste Erklärung: Ein fanatischer Stalker.“ Er beugte sich vor. „Es könnte aber auch ein krankhaftes Verhalten sein, dass nichts mit deiner Person zu tun hat. Jemand der einfach irgendjemanden in intimen Situationen sehen will.“  
Sherlock sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Sherlock. Meine Leute sind die besten auf ihrem Gebiet. Ein Job beim MI5 ist begehrt und man unterzieht sich regelmäßig harten Kontrollen und Lügendetektor Tests. Es ist kein Beruf sondern eine Berufung. Ich habe zudem die ganze Nacht meine Einheit Befragt und mehr als eine Person mit… „Methoden in der Testphase“… versucht zum Reden zu bringen.“  
Sein Bruder zog die Brauen hoch.  
„Jeder weiß was einem Mitarbeiter blüht der Verrat begeht. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis. Ich kann es nicht ausschließen, aber…ich vertraue ihnen deine Sicherheit an, verdammt!“  
Mycroft stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
Sherlock wusste nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte. Das tiefe Unbehagen fraß sich in seine Eingeweide.

„Was deine Theorie betrifft. Du glaubst jemand könnte rein zufällig meine Wohnung verwanzt haben? Ich bin hin und wieder in der Zeitung Mycroft. Meine Adresse ist kein Geheimnis.“  
Mycrofts Telefon vibrierte.  


Er las laut vor:  
„Kamera in Badezimmer lokalisiert. Fotos in Schlafzimmer und Küche vermutlich von anderer Straßenseite aus aufgenommen.“  
„Offensichtlich.“, meinte Sherlock mit einem weiteren Blick auf die Fotos. „Die Wohnungen stehen größtenteils leer. Tesco. Sonst nichts. Ideal.“  
„Ich werde veranlassen, dass die Wohnungen durchsucht werden.“, sagte Mycroft während er eine SMS tippte.  
„Werd mich selbst umsehen.“, murmelte Sherlock.

Sie standen vor 221B Baker Street. Sherlock warf seinem Bruder einen letzten Blick zu und nahm die Bilder an sich.  
Als er die Wohnung betrat merkte Sherlock wie sehr er sich beobachtet fühlte.  
Plötzlich tauchte einer von Mycrofts Handlangern aus seinem Zimmer auf.  
„Die Kamera wurde entfernt. Sie war unterhalb des Duschkopfes in eine Fuge geklebt.  
Mr Holmes empfiehlt die Installation eigener Kameras in Teilen der Wohnung bis der Verantwortliche dingfest gemacht wurde.  
Um sicherzustellen dass sich niemand unerlaubt Zutritt verschafft.“, erklärte er höflich.  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich mich jetzt auch noch von dir in der Wohnung überwachen lasse?" - SH  
"Nur zu deinem Besten Bruderherz. Außergewöhnliche Situationen erfordern außergewöhnliche Maßnahmen. Ich weiß dass du Angst hast." -MH  
Sherlock schnaubte.  


Und doch…Sein Bruder hatte Recht.  
Der Detekriv gab sich geschlagen. Dieses eine mal.  
Er gab dem Mann zu verstehen, er solle tun was er tun müsse und lag für die nächsten sechseinhalb Stunden unbewegt auf der Couch.  
Eine Kamera war auf den Eingang gerichtet, die andere überwachte vom Schlafzimmer aus die andere Straßenseite.

Schließlich stand der Detektiv doch auf und ging hinüber zu den leer stehenden Wohnungen. Nur in einer lebte ein Rentner mit seinem Kanarienvogel. Sherlock sah den alten Herren und machte sofort kehrt. Er war so gut wie blind und hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sherlock hielt es für ausgeschlossen, dass dieser alte Mann mit einer überdimensionalen Kamera Nacktfotos von ihm schoss.  
Die leerstehenden Wohnungen waren komplett leer. Staub bedeckte Boden und Fensterbretter. Ansonsten gab es keine Hinweise auf einen Fotografen.  
"Nichts", schrieb er Mycroft.  
Sherlock war frustriert. Er warf sich voll bekleidet auf das Sofa und genehmigte sich drei Nikotinpflaster.  
Als das letzte Sonnenlicht verschwunden war zog Sherlock den Mantel aus und beschloss es wäre an der Zeit mal wieder im Bett zu schlafen, nun da er wusste die Wohnungen waren leer.

 

Mycroft Holmes saß mit einem Whiskey in der einen und seinem Telefon in der anderen Hand am Kamin.  
Die Ereignisse der letzten 48 Stunden waren ihm unangenehm nahe gegangen. Sich zu sorgen war kein Erfolg. Und doch tat er es. Er nahm einen Schluck.  
Er dachte an die Fotos. An Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck. An Sherlocks Bemerkungen zu seinem Umgang mit Erregung... Mycroft starrte ins Feuer.  
Plötzlich vibrierte das Telefon.  
"Person erkannt" sendete das Programm der Überwachungskamera.  
Der ältere Holmes setzte sich aufrechter hin und wählte "zeigen".  
Auf dem Bildschirm war nun das zu sehen was die Kamera filmte. Es war die Kamera im Schlafzimmer. Sie schwenkte weg von der Straße in den Raum.  
„Oh Gott.“, hörte Mycroft sich sagen. „Sie haben sie nicht fixiert.“  
Die Kamera filmte offenbar nicht nur die Straße sondern alles in einem Winkel von 360 Grad. Sie nahm auch Bewegungen im Haus wahr.  
Sherlock stand im Schlafzimmer vor dem Kleiderschrank. Das Bild der Kamera war gestochen scharf. Der Consulting Detective blickte sich selbst im Spiegel an. Dann zog er seinen Hemd Saum aus der Hose. Die Kamera justierte nach.  
Abrupt hielt Sherlock inne.  
„Shit.“, entfuhr es seinem Bruder, der das Whiskey Glas abstellte.  
Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich der andere Mann um. Die Hand immer noch am Hemd Saum. Als er die Kamera sah, die offensichtlich ihn filmte flackerte kurz Überraschung in seinen Augen. Dann jedoch grinste er ein beinahe böses Lächeln.  
„Bruder. Na sowas. Bist du auf den Geschmack gekommen?“  
Mycroft hätte beinahe das Telefon fallen lassen. Mikrofon. Nicht das auch noch.  
Sherlock bewegte sich langsam auf die Kamera zu. Er kam so nah an die Linse das diese vom Atem beschlug. Die vollen Lippen nahmen den gesamten Bildschirm ein.  
Mit dem Ärmel polierte der jüngere Holmes das Glas.

„Tja. Da ich jetzt schlafen gehe…betrachte es als Experiment.“, sagten die Lippen und verzogen sich zu einem Schmunzeln.  
„Christus!“  
Das war falsch, er musste abschalten. Jetzt. Noch konnte er leugnen die Aufnahmen gesehen zu haben. Sherlock konnte ihn nicht hören. Zu seinem Glück.  
Er lockerte die Krawatte und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey.  
Doch. Er sah nicht weg. Mycroft sah auf den Bildschirm und verfolgte wie sein jüngerer Bruder sich entfernte und dabei einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte wie auf einem Laufsteg. Mycroft Holmes hatte keine Beziehung. Keinen Sex. Er vermied Emotionen.  
Aber als er wie gebannt auf den von Seide umschlossenen perfekten Hintern seinen jüngeren Bruders starrte war er so hart wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hörte den eigenen Puls in seinen Ohren und fragte sich, ob er nun in die Hölle käme.  
Sherlock stand mit dem Rücken zur Kamera und ließ das weiße Oberhemd über die Schultern gleiten. Es fiel zu Boden und umfloss die nackten Füße.  
Betont langsam beugte sich Sherlock vor um es in einer fließenden Bewegung aufzuheben.  
„Er macht daraus eine Show.“, stöhnte Mycroft kraftlos und strich durch den Stoff über seine Erektion die noch immer gefangen war.  
Der andere Mann hängte das Hemd sorgfältig auf und warf noch einmal einen verschlagenen Blick in Richtung der Kamera.  
Er sah an sich herunter.  
„Der Gürtel ist schön.“ sagte er und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Schnalle „Aber…ugh er ist so eng. Sollte ich ihn nicht lieber ablegen?“  
„Ja.“, hauchte sein Bruder.  
Als wenn Sherlock die Antwort abgewartet hätte öffnete er die Schnalle und zog den Gürtel aus der Hose.  
„Mhm. Die Hose ist immer noch eng.“ Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über den Hintern. Dann ließ er die Hände nach vorn zwischen die Beine gleiten. Er sog scharf die Luft ein. „Hier ganz besonders.“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe als er über die deutlich erkennbare Beule strich.  
„Dabei ist sie maßgefertigt. Das ist deine Schuld Mycroft.“ Sherlock schob die Unterlippe vor als schmollte er.  
„Dann zieh sie aus Baby.“, antworte Mycroft „Dann geht’s dir besser.“ Er öffnete seinen eigenen Reißverschluss ohne es zu merken.  
Sherlock ließ die Hose über seinen Hintern gleiten. Er hängte sie sorgfältig auf und trug nun nur noch ein Paar schwarze Panties.  
Er gähnte und streckte sich. Jeder Muskel zeichnete sich unter der Elfenbeinhaut ab.  
Er drehte sich zur Kamera.  
Mycroft entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen, so als sähe er seinen Bruder zum ersten Mal.  
Der flache Bauch hob und senkte sich schneller als sonst, die Muskeln angespannt vor Erregung. Sherlocks Brustwarzen waren hart und so pink wie der perfekte Mund.  
Mycroft folgte mit den Augen dem dünnen Streifen Haare der am Bauchnabel begann bis er in den schwarzen Panties verschwand.  
Er sah wie sich Sherlocks Penis deutlich durch den dünnen Stoff abzeichnete schloss er für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie öffnete waren seine Pupillen so erweitert, dass das Licht des Displays schmerzte.  
Sherlock fuhr sich durchs Haar, schloss nun ebenfalls die Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
„Alles nur wegen dir Mycroft. “jammerte er.  
„Es tut mir Leid Baby.“, hauchte Mycroft der sich mittlerweile in die Hand genommen hatte. Ansonsten voll bekleidet saß er vor dem Feuer. Und versuchte nicht zu kommen. Noch nicht.  
„So kann ich nicht schlafen.“  
Sherlock zog das letzte schwarze Stück Seide aus und als er wieder hochsah grinste er.  
„Früher hast du mir Geschichten erzählt. Über Piraten.“ Er ging zum Bett.  
„Würdest du mir wieder beim Einschlafen helfen?“  
Mycroft schluckte und nickte stumm.  
Er hatte Sherlocks Penis zum ersten Mal auf den Fotos unter der Dusche gesehen. Aber es war so als wäre es jetzt das allererste Mal: Es war kein durchschnittliches Glied sondern verdiente die Bezeichnung "Schwanz" definitiv. Er war lang und die Eichel schwer genug dass sie sich leicht nach unten wölbte. Er war dunkelrot und als Sherlock sich auf das Bett legte lag er flach gegen den perfekten Körper.  
Mycrofts Mund wurde trocken. Was würde er geben um jetzt in diesem Raum zu sein….  
„Würdest du diesen Säbel schlucken Mycroft?“ Sherlock wand sich unter seiner eigenen zitternden Berührung. Er warf den Kopf zurück ins Kissen und stellte die Beine auf. Sein Becken hob sich.  
„Alles. Bis auf den letzten Zentimeter.“, stöhnte Mycroft der zusammengesunken im Sessel saß und seine eigene Erektion mit langen Bewegungen bearbeitete.  
Sherlocks Atem kam stoßweise: „Erregt es dich? Zu sehen wie ich leide? Wie ich meinen Intellekt vergesse und willig um deinen Schwanz bettle?“ Er lachte sein tiefes samtiges Lachen. „Ich wette du würdest jetzt deine Manschettenknöpfe lösen und die Ärmel hochkrempeln um los zu legen. Ihn begutachten. Oh Gott!“, er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sein Schwanz war mittlerweile so feucht und pulsierend dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.  
Mycroft leckte sich die Unterlippe. „Ich würde dir helfen. Baby, ich wäre der Erste der diesen perfekten Körper berührt. So berührt.“  
„Du würdest dieses Bett besteigen. Und dann mich.“ Sherlock legte einen Unterarm über seine fest geschlossenen Augen. „Wie ein Gentleman. Nicht wahr?“, er grinste. „Du würdest alles tun um zu sehen wie ich zerfließe.“ Er strich sich mit der Hand über den Nabel und fuhr sich langsam über den Hintern. „Oh Gott ich bin so bereit! Siehst du es? Nur für dich“ Er brachte die Hand zu seinen geöffneten Lippen und sog daran. „Genauso! Mein Lord Mycroft. Nicht aufhören!“  
„Ja ich seh es Baby. Ich kann es fühlen. So perfekt, so feucht…Komm für mich Sherlock“  
Sherlock kam.  
Sein gesamter Körper wölbte sich von der Matratze. Alle Muskeln im Körper waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er kam hart und sein Samen verteilte sich über das Laken. Sherlock zitterte und presste seinen Arm fest übers Gesicht.  
Mycroft folgte nur Sekunden später. Sherlock. Er machte einen Laut als hätte sein ganzes Dasein auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet. Starrte auf den Bildschirm um zu sehen wie sie gemeinsam die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus nahmen.  
Der ältere Bruder holte sein Stofftaschentuch hervor um sich zu säubern.  
Sherlock atmete schwer und hatte das Gesicht von der Kamera abgewandt.  
„Lass mich dein Gesicht sehen Baby.“, flüsterte Mycroft.  
Sherlock stand auf und kam auf die Kamera zu.  
„Gute Nacht, Bruderherz.“, hörte Mycroft die Samtstimme sagen.  
Dann wurde die Kamera ausgeschaltet. 

"Getrennt"

 

Mycroft ließ das Telefon sinken.  


Am nächsten Morgen klingelte es an der Tür von 221B Baker Street.  
Sherlock kämpfte sich aus den Laken und trottete schlaftrunken zur Tür.  


Es war sein Bruder.  
„Hallo Sherlock.“  
„Was willst du hier?“´  
„Mich erkundigen wie dein Nachtschlaf gewesen ist.“, erwiderte der ältere und trat Regenschirm voran ein.  
Sherlock gähnte und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Befriedigend.“  
Mycroft wurde zart rosa und betrachtete interessiert seinen Regenschirm.  
„Das freut mich zu hören.“  
„Seit wann machen wir Smalltalk?“  
„Ich bin hier um dich darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass Mr. Travis von gegenüber verhaftet wurde.“  
„Wer ist das?“ fragte Sherlock irritiert.  
„Ein älterer Herr. Besitzer eines Sittichs….Kanarienvogels.“  
Sherlock stutzte.  
„Hat er gestanden?“  
„Die Polizei hat trotz deiner eigenmächtigen Ermittlung die Wohnung durchsucht und Kamera Equipment und Laptop gefunden.  
Es ist noch nicht sicher ob er der tatsächliche Initiator war.  
Vermutlich nicht…Sicher ist aber, dass Mr. Travis nicht so gebrechlich ist wie er tut.  
Er hat höchst wahrscheinlich seine Rente mit diesem Auftrag aufgebessert.  
Nur ein Handlanger für die Fotos.  
Oder er hat jemanden beherbergt der sie geschossen hat.  
In jedem Fall hat er sich bei Mrs. Hudson als Klempner ausgegeben um in das Badezimmer zu gelangen.  
In den nächsten Tagen werden wir Namen aus ihm herauskriegen.  
Da bin ich zuversichtlich.“  
Sherlock nickte. Verwundert zwar, dass etwas übersehen hatte,  
aber „da ist immer Etwas“ galt nach wie vor.

Die Erleichterung überwog.  
„Ich habe die Abzüge vernichtet.“  


Mycroft nickte ebenfalls und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Mycroft?“  
Er blieb stehen.  
„Die Kameras.“  
Der Ältere sah Sherlock an und hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Hast du vor die *Straße* weiter zu überwachen?“  
Er zupfte an seinem Manschettenknöpfen.  
„Wie ein Gentleman.“

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster fanfic.  
> Danke für's Lesen!  
> Bitte entschuldigt Rechtschreib- und Zeichensetzungsfehler oder Handlungslücken.  
> Ich bin noch in der Ausbildung ;)


End file.
